fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Larcade Dragneel (Damon)
Larcade Dragneel (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru), also known as Spriggan ( Supurigan), is an Etherious Demon who is part of the Alvarez Empire as its most recent Emperor. Having lost great part of his memories, Larcade doesn't remember his creator at all and only knows that he is missing someone important, caring on with his task of leading the Empire regardless of remembering him or not. Before, he was known as the Secret Weapon ( Himitsu Heiki), deemed as the Mage capable of taking down the Emperor's Greatest Enemy and the Executioner ( Keiri), having the role of carrying out such obvious tasks. He is the most successful creation amongst the Etherious, earning the surname "Dragneel" from his creator and being labelled as the Perfect Prototype of E.N.D. Appearance Despite his age, Larcade is shown to be a well-built young man whose overall appearance is that of a calm person. A prominent feature of Larcade's is his spiky-wavy and light blond hair which reaches down to his shoulders on the back while on the front there are large bangs resting on each side. His hair is parted in such a fashion that leaves his forehead prominent, it having a large white cross tattoo on its middle. Larcade's eyes are sharp, being orange in color and his eyelashes are oddly white and prominent around the crust of his eyes. His built is muscular and thin, a result of his constant training, with his skin being light white. Aside from the one in his forehead, Larcade possesses two other tattoos, those being located at his left arm in the form of a green Alvarez symbol and a light-green tribal one just below the latter. Larcade's clothes aren't too fancy but not too casual either, being compared to a religious figure's clothes most of the time. He wears golden-colored robes, fitting for a monk, which possesses rectangular patterns over its entirety, being used to cover the right half of his body. A light-green sash is tied on the shoulder part of the robe, coming down to his hip on both sides and even going around his waist to keep his clothes tight, two large strands hanging loose on the back of his waist and one at the left front. For his lower body, Larcade uses dark crop pants which are sort of baggy and simple soft boots which are black around the foot's breast and white on the rest, reaching his calfs. Notably, Larcade has a variety of accessories on his person. Around his left arm's wrist, he has a red beaded bracelet, while around biceps there is a dark-green decorative armband which stands over his light-green tattoo. At his neck area, Larcade wears a simple but tight necklace that has a circular ornament on it, presumably to contain something like a photo. And most notably Larcade has his weapon "Dharmachakra", a large cross-like wheel which is silver in its entirety with the many designs being dark yellow, resting at his back. Personality Larcade is described by most to be a very calm and patient person, being peaceful even with those he disposes of, wishing they have a good passing. Indeed, his most common expression is a tender smile along with partially closed eyes, even having both his hands clasped together in a praying format, similar to a Priest. Sometimes, his hands remain clasped even during fights. When speaking with people, he usually does so in a quite polite and formal tone although less than Bloodman's. During any kind of conversation, he willingly listens to anything a person says and keeps his calm demeanor and even offers advice should he feel like the person needs, being honest in every aspect of his own person. In fact, his honesty extends to everything else, Larcade going as far as to openly comment about something's or someone's characteristics, be it to compliment or criticize. As such, Larcade is oblivious to using lies by himself, either telling the truth or remaining silent, having to rely on others whenever a situation requires it. However, as explained by Jonah, Larcade can also be quite irresponsible when it comes to the Empire's affairs, feeling like he is not needed at those kinds of reunions. It makes him come off as much more lazy than Brandish who sarcastically doesn't want to lose her position of laziest. In truth, Larcade more or less doesn't know how to help in regards to strategies and economics, earning him a dirty look from August as the latter sure tried to teach him about those. Previously, Larcade held his creator, Zeref, in such a high regard that he'd even call him "Father" and prioritize his orders over anything else. In fact, Larcade didn't care if what he is doing is "wrong" or "right", only wondering if that's what his Emperor wanted. For his fierce loyalty, Larcade was a perfect candidate for becoming the Empire's Official Executioner, carrying out any task without question and succeeding almost every time, not caring whoever his target was. When ordered to aid Brandish and Dimaria with Seraphine, Larcade almost instantly jumped into the battlefield. When brutal, Larcade tends to be blunt and straight, dispatching his enemies through physical means instead of magic, seen how he took out both Marco and Polo by chopping off their heads. Dimaria would even say that Larcade's eyes lose their life when he is out to kill, comparing him to a heartless monster. Despite this, when normally getting rid of his enemies, Larcade tries to keep his polite behavior and even send them to a painless death, believing it to be an act of love. Being a creation of Zeref, like E.N.D, Larcade ponders why he doesn't receive any ounce of affection like the other Demon, being neglected in his favor. Thinking he fails where E.N.D succeeds, Larcade always tried to please Zeref to the point he favored the Wizard's wishes over his own life. Nevertheless, he feels immense honor upon "wearing" the name Dragneel, taking great pride in it and still trying to please Zeref. Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Larcade Dragneel please refer to this link Rebirth Monetary War Forgotten Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': Larcade's strength is described as abnormal by almost everyone, him being capable of tearing through human flesh, even the trained ones, without much difficult by using his bare hands. In fact, while he was created with a naturally superior strength to a normal child, Larcade worked himself up to the top through the years he had been active, having devoted himself to become the strongest for Zeref's sake and recognition. Isolating himself by training on peaceful locations, Larcade both meditated and practiced his blows, doing it either against the wind or large chunks of rock. He continued his routine for quite some time, having not received recognition up until the point he was appointed as the Empire's Executioner. During his battle with Kagura, Larcade was capable of parrying and stopping powered strikes from her sword which already has immense destructive power. *'Immense Speed' *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Incredible Durability': *'Monstrous Endurance & Stamina': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Profficent Strategist': Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magical Power: Special Physiology: Made as a prototype of E.N.D, Larcade is fundamentally different from most of the Etherious Demons, yet still having a few similarities with them and humans. Magic Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) is Larcade's primary form of magic, being a type of Caster Magic which manifests itself as the power of light. This magic is often used when Larcade's desire powers don't subjugate an enemy. Pleasure ( Kairaku) is Larcade's first magic, which involves casting his targets with both "pleasure" and "pain", affecting those who have experienced the so-called forbidden pleasures of life. Those people can't normally avoid the effects of the spell, being struck with an immense feeling of pleasure which eventually kill them due to its intensity, their very souls seemingly leaving their body. Despite its name and origins on libido, those who have felt pleasure from doing "bad" or immoral actions also suffer the magic's effects. The euphoria felt by those affected is so intense that some are barely capable of moving and even fighting back. The magic can be cast over a very large area, roughly several kilometers, with the drawback of not only affecting enemies but also allies. Due to its wider effect, the magic takes a bit longer than usual to overwhelm and kill Larcade's targets. However, Larcade can also direct and focus "Pleasure" on a certain group of individuals, despite them not having tasted the "forbidden fruit", and overwhelm them completely. When doing it, Larcade summons white tentacles and vines which quickly wrap around his target. Notably though, due to the Magic taking a tangible form, if one were to overcome the pleasure wave, they could be capable of breaking down the constructs. Wicked Meal ( Akujiki) is Larcade's second magic, also linked to a human desire, that causes intense hunger upon his targets. It is more used against groups of people since while under the effect of the magic they will slowly try and devour each other, seeing each other as illusions of delicious food and being incapable of resisting the urge to eat. Some people may even see their favorite kind of or a specific food. ... Rest In Peace ( Resuto In Pīsu) ... Equipment * Dharmachakra: Quote Trivia Behind the Scenes= *''Larcade'' comes from the Greek Arkadios and literally means Bearer. He received the surname Dragneel from his Creator, deemed as being more than worthy enough. *Him being born on December 25th is an allusion to Jesus being born on the same day in Christianity. *He holds some similarities to Solasido Sharpner from the Rave Master Series, also written by Hiro Mashima. *Larcade's manipulation of the Primordial Desires also references three of the Seven Deadly Sins, namely Lust, Gluttony and Sloth. |-| Facts= *The positions in which Larcade is usually seen are reminiscent of those of Hindu practitioners living under the teaching of the Dharma. *Larcade is the only Etherious to not seek out the death of his Creator. **Unlike most if not all Etherious, he uses Magic instead of Curses. *Despite not being related to Mavis Vermillion at all, they share several similarities. * Larcade's eyelashes are strikingly similar to the ones which appear around August's eyes when he is transformed. |-| Extras= *According to Sting and Rogue, Larcade smells exactly like an old friend of theirs, something which puts Larcade as different than Humans and Etherious alike. **They also share the same blood type and Rh. *According to Alvarez's Journalist: **His special skill is his patience. **He explores places as a hobby. **Larcade's most known routine is meditating. **His favourite food is Sushi. **His favourite drink is Tea. **Larcade's charm is his smile. **His favourite smell is that of tea. **He is ambidextrous. **The thing he wishes the most is carrying out what his Creator wanted him to. **He was technically born in . **Larcade has a complex about his artificiality. **The people he respects the most are Zeref Dragneel, August and the other Twelve. However, he says he respects most people he comes across. He wouldn't want to make an enemy out of Zeref. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Emperor Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon